The Sisterhood: The Beginning
by Korea Gal
Summary: Heard of Helen, Vannessa, Carrie, or Alexis? Probably not. This is the story of a differnt sisterhood who happened to come across the Pants. Full summary inside. Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

I just got this inspirational hit and I thought I'd give this idea a try…I hope you like it.

Summary:

Un Hea a.k.a. Helen (she's Korean) goes to Korea to meet her family, where she discovers a startling secret. Carrie stays home and is struggling to show her true feelings to a boy that's she has loved for a long time, and her mother tells her some surprising news.Vanessa goes to her grandmother's house to begin the summer, but then her parents tell her something that will test her limits. Alexis goes to New York with her family and meets a guy, but is he really all that Alexis thinks he is?

* * *

**Prologue**

"It happened about a few days before our separation. We were devastated, because you see, we had never been apart until now. From our birth, we were a groupie. We were even dubbed: "the Aprils". We did almost everything together but certain circumstances made us finally part that fateful summer. You may think that it's sad that we would be separated, but don't think so too quickly. See, we found something amazing: A pair of pants. Now, you may ask, "ok, so what does a pair of regular old pants have to do with you being separated from your group?" Well, let me tell you. These weren't regular old pants…they were magic, and this is where I just might lose you, but don't worry. This will all eventually make sense as this story unfolds, and you're questions will soon be answered. This is the story of me, of our sisterhood, and our life changing experiences; both the good times…and the bad ones. We would always be there for each other, no matter what."

-Vanessa Pendent

* * *

Before I really start this story, I need to know if I should keep all the original sisterhood rules. I think is should, but I'd like to know what you think. Oh, and if you have any title ideas I'm open to them. REVIEW! 


	2. Fate and the Pants

Ok, so I didn't get any reviews for my prologue and that really concerns me. Is this story worth really writing? I really need reviews to know. If you don't like the idea I would understand. Anyway, if I continue to get no response then I'm going to stop this story, which is a shame, but necessary. Anyway, hope this chapter will get a better response then the prologue…now the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Their fate was sealed. In a few days they would be separated from each other. To pass the time the four friends decided to spend their last moments together shopping. They had already gone to the mall, and that didn't really excite them. It was Carrie who suggested that they should go look for garage sales.

"Carrie, come on. Why would anyone go to a garage sale? There's nothing but used games without the playing pieces and dirty old clothes!" Alexis exclaimed in a disgusted tone.

"Well, do you have any other suggestion at what to do?" Carrie replied.

Alexis sighed, "Oh, all right. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Besides it isn't going to be long before we're separated. I guess we could. No harm done." with that Alexis smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Vanessa commented with glee.

With that the four girls got into the car and drove around subdivisions hoping to spot some signs. They did, but the garage sales they went do had nothing but pure junk. It's no wonder they wanted to get rid of it. All were getting really tired, and decided they would make just one more stop.

"Are you sure that there will be no more after this? I'll be late for my piano lesson." Helen said from the back of the car. She was an avid player and practiced nearly two hours a day, no matter what. She wasn't just dedicated though; she was talented too. All her friends said so.

"Trust me, it is." Vanessa replied. "I'm just hoping that this place has something worthwhile."

"I agree. There was absolutely nothing at the last house." Alexis added.

"Well, you never know just what you will find." Carrie said.

All the girls laughed. "Yes, like a broken lantern…that will go real well in decorating my room." Helen responded.

Carrie had to agree that they didn't have much luck, and laughed along. Usually they would have bought something by now after all the hours of shopping, but as she looked around at her friends, they were all empty-handed and not one person had made any sort of purchase.

The home came into view and they parked it on the curb. Getting out they went to scan the items for sale. Vanessa went straight to the clothes. After searching for a few minuets Vanessa decided to buy a few clothes, and paid for it.

Helen was the last one to stop looking around and it was when she got near the counter that Helen spotted a pair of jeans loosely hanging on a metal bar. They appealed to her and she asked to see them.

"You want to see that old pair of jeans?" the lady asked

"Yes." Helen responded. The woman retrieved the jeans and handed them to Helen who took them and looking at it took a peek at the size. There was no label so she had no idea. She then placed the pants over her legs.

"How much is it?" she asked looking up.

"I'll take five dollars for it. To tell you the truth, I don't care much for the jeans. I bought them at a store without trying them on, and well, they were too small…they just might fit you though."

Helen nodded her head and gave the lady the dollar she requested. With that everyone assembled in the car and they were all dropped of by Vanessa.

It was now a few days later and Helen was the first to actually start packing. She would be leaving in the morning on a plane to Korea to meet her relatives.

"I just can't believe that you're going to leave tomorrow. It just seems so soon." Alexis commented. Everyone's head nodded in agreement.

"I know. I'll be sure you write you though…hey, Vanessa, can you hand me those pants?" she asked pointing to the jeans she had recently purchased sitting on her dresser.

Vanessa did and studied it as she brought it over. These are actually a good pair of pants. Mind if I just try them on?"

Helen just shook her head, "No go ahead."

The pants slipped beautifully over her peach skin and hugged every curve of her leg. It was a perfect fit.

"It's gorgeous on you!" Carrie exclaimed in awe.

"It's stunning." Helen added.

"Check yourself out." Alexis declared pointing to the mirror.

Vanessa smiled and examined herself. She had rich dark brown hair that was staight and flowing with captivating jade green eyes. "They do look good on me." She took it off and handed it to Helen. "You try it on."

Helen just shook her head. "They belong to you, now."

"Ok, then why don't you try it on, Carrie."

Carrie reluctantly agreed. She was the shortest of the group and she was sure that the legs of the pants would cover her feet and fall to the floor. When she slid them on though, they were the perfect size. Not only that it gave her shapeless body a shape and a but. Everyone approved.

"Wow, those pants make you look like you have a movie star's body." Vanessa declared.

"They look great." Alexis responded.

"Really they do." Helen added.

Carrie had to agree they did look really good on her. She studied herself for a few more minutes. Carrie had wavy light brown hair and deep thoughtful brown eyes. When she was done looking she took them off.

"Well, Vanessa and me have already tried it on. Your turn Alexis."

Alexis took the pants and despite her big hips that were her essential feature and her bigger thighs, they seemed to be made for her as well.

"How can it be possible?" she asked as she studied herself. She had curly auburn hair and bright green eyes.

"It's like magic." Vanessa added."

"Well, Helen, why don't you try them on now. We all have so you might as well."

Helen did try it on and it fit her perfectly as well. She was tiny and small framed but despite fitting the bigger Alexis, they seemed to be the perfect pair of jeans for her. She of course was Asian and looked it too, with sleek black hair that looked blue in the right light, and had brown, almost black almond eyes.

"This is weird." Helen stated with awe in her voice.

Everyone else agreed. There was nothing to explain this phenomenon, and they all found it amazing that these pants came to them on the eve of separation. Motivated to keep their friendship alive while they were apart they decided then and there to form a sisterhood…a sisterhood of traveling pants. The brought snacks up to Helen's room and lighted candles. Then as they sat around in the circle they formed the sisterhood rules…

_1.) You must never wash the pants._

They had a little trouble accepting this but they decided that it was better to preserve the magic.

_2.) You must never double-cuff the pants. It's tacky. There will never be at time when this will no be tacky._

_3.) You must never say the word "phat" while wearing the Pants. You must also never think "I am fat" while wearing the Pants_

_4.) You must never let a boy take of the pants _

_5.) You must not pick your nose while wearing the Pants_

_6.) Upon our reunion you must follow the proper procedures for documenting your time in the Pants._

_7.) You must write to your sister throughout the summer; no matter how much fun you are having without them. _

_8.) You must pass the pants along to you sisters according to the specification set down by the sisterhood. Failure to comply will result in severe spanking upon our reunion. _

_9.) You must not wear the Pants with a tucked-in shirt and belt. See rule #2_

_10.) Remember: Pants love. Lover your pals. Love yourself_.

They decided that Helen should get it first for two reason, one, because she found the pants, and two because she was going the farthest away. Next was Alexis, then Vanessa, and then last was Carrie.

They stayed up all night talking and when morning came they all bid their friend, Helen, good-bye.

* * *

What do you think? I hope that you liked it. I'm begging you now…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Departing

Hey, thanks to your reviews, this story will continue. Thanks all of you! (: Well, I just need to clear something up before you read this…I changed my mind about Alexis' setting for her story…she's going to camp in Florida. Yay! Anyway just thought you should know if before you read this. Well, I kept you waiting long enough…now onto the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Helen Chang waved good bye as she walked further into the customs line. It felt so weird that she was leaving her friends for a whole summer. For as long as she could remember, every waking hour was spent with them. Despite her sadness, though, she was genuinely happy to see her family. She hadn't seen them for about six years. She had also never been to Korea, as far as she knew and was excited to get to see Korea for the first time. Helen stepped forward as the line slowly grew shorter. She glanced back to her friends on last time. They still stood and were still waving. She waved back again and then turned her attention toward her family that were stationed right beside her friends. There was her little brother Bobby, and her sister, Mary, with both her parents.

After waving again she set her bags on the conveyer belt and walked through the metal detector with ease. Afterwards she picked up her bags on the other side and headed toward her gate. Bringing her arm so she could read it. It read 8:30. "Only 30 more minutes." She though with a smile. An excitement went through her as she thought just how close she was to seeing her family that she rarely saw.

She remembered how reluctant her parents were to let her go on this trip alone, but they did. They were usually very protective of her and accompanied her in everything that she did. Personally she, like any other 15 year old, got a little tired of it, but inside she felt comforted knowing that she was cared for.

In the time she was sitting at her gate, she found herself getting hungry, and remembering that she had Snickers stashed in her backpack, took one out and munched on it. She knew that she could buy something from the airport but figured beforehand that it would be a lot cheaper if she brought her own food with her. Soon, around 15 minutes later she heard the call for her to board her plane. With excitement she stood in line and after the attendant checked her ticket she was on the plane. She made her way along the aisle until she found an ideal seat and sat down, taking out her CD player. Placing her headphones on her ears, she settled comfortably in her seat and prepared herself for the long plane ride.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Alexis asked a little annoyed. She had been riding in the car for about 2 hours and she was getting tired.

"I told you we'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Tell me why again, that you are taking me? I could have just as well stayed home"

"We just do." Her father answered plainly.

Alexis could tell that she wasn't going to get anywhere with her parents and so she just sighed. Personally she wasn't all too excited about this camp. She read about it, and it said that they did mainly things revolving around the arts. The only real reason she did go was because of their dance program. She loved dancing, and many people thought she was good, but even the dance program didn't entice her that much. Sure, she did like it, but she would much rather be home with her friends. Then again if she didn't go, Carrie would be the only one there. Not that she disliked Carrie- they were very close- it was just that it seemed more enjoyable when everyone was together.

Another 30 minutes passed and the campus was finally in sight. People were already there taking their bags behind them and heading to their rooms. Florida was all she imagined it to be. it was sunny and warm, and she also liked the fact that there were really cute guys. She glanced around some more before she got out.

_Maybe this camp won't be so bad after all, _She thought.

* * *

"Mom, Why do I have to go?" Vanessa asked for the thousanth time.

"Because we just want you to spend more time with your grandmother. She's old and in need of some company."

No matter how many times Vanessa said it, her mother always said the same answer. Vanessa knew that it was no use to argue so she left it at that for now. She sighed as she packed a few pants and shirts in her suitcase.

"Please be nice to her."

"I will." Vanessa promised.

"Good, because I know that you're not happy about this, but just think if you were in her position? Wouldn't you want some company from your granddaughter? Besides you're going to go with Tammy so you shouldn't be bored."

Vanessa groaned again. Her sister Tammy would be there and that was a real downer on the already grim situation. She was 6 and very annoying with all the pestering questions that she would constantly ask.

"Please just act like you're happy." Her mother added.

Vanessa nodded and went back to packing.

"Be done in about 20 minutes." She called out as she walked out of Vanessa's room.

Just than Tammy came in all dressed and carrying her tiger backpack. "Grandma's! Yay!" she exclaimed. "Grandma's will be fun!"

Vanessa sighed and tried to ignore her exclamations of joy. When her last item was packed she led her little sister to the car and their suitcases were put in the trunk.

Though she was upset, she was very happy to see Carrie approaching her. "Oh, I'll miss you!" she said hugging her friend.

"Yes, I'll miss you too." Vanessa replied.

"It won't be too long will it?" Carrie asked.

"No, it shouldn't but you never know about things like this. Mom says it should be three weeks though."

Carrie nodded and waved bye to her friend as she got into the car and out the driveway.

* * *

Carrie Brines came back into her room and flung her purse on her bed and threw herself on it. She missed her friends already and they have only been gone for at the most a day. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She let her thoughts carry her to her own land. Just than she heard her instant message come on. Excitedly she went to her computer. It was from Jake. She smiled.

Jakester190: Hey, what you doin?

xoCarrie99: nothing much

Jakester190: well, then what do you say about getting some ice cream?

XoCarrie99: I'd like that…what time? And Where?

Jakester190: how about in an hour, at Ben and Jerry's?

XoCarrie99: Sure. See ya then

Jakester190" Se ya.

Carrie smiled again. She had known Jake all her life and they had been really close. He was always there when she needed him, and not to mention very good looking with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was very dreamy, but not like any other boy her age whose only ambition was to use other girls. No, he was defiantly the kind of person she wanted for a boyfriend. Problem was she was too scared to say anything about her feelings. All her life everyone saw them as friends and nothing else, and that was how Jake thought. At least, that's what Carrie figured. She was just too scared to say how she felt because somewhere in her mind she thought that the moment she told him how she really felt, that would be the moment they would cease to be friends. It was a complicated thing but it's how she thought. She saw no harm however in having ice cream so she checked her time and seeing she had around and hour began to get ready.

* * *

Ok, so second chapter…what do you think. I know it's not very exciting but I do have to set the stage for events to come. I hope that you enjoyed it though, and will continue to read it. Oh, and if anyone is up to it, I'd love to find a beta. I know that it will make my stories much better if they are without grammatical mistakes. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. The New Summer

Yay, the next chapter is here. I hope that you all will enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alexis flung her duffel bag over her back and walked onward toward the building where all the girls would be sleeping. The sun beamed down upon her face making her squint on the way. She didn't particularly like it, but she had no control over the sun. She climbed the three flights of stairs and found her room at 312. Opening the door she found that two other girls were already there. Alexis smiled politely and put her bags on the nearest bottom bunk. The girls already there just glanced at each other. It was the one on the right that finally made the first move, and broke the awkward silence.

"Hi, I'm Mandy. Mandy Prescott." She said.

Alexis gave a weak smile and received the outstretched hand, "and I'm Alexis Summit."

"This, is Natasha " Mandy said pointing to the other girl.

"I guess we're roommates."

Alexis nodded, "I guess so."

"So, um, what course did you guys sign up for?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I signed up for dance. I hope that I got it, because that's really the only thing I could do on their list." Alexis replied with a smile.

"Really? Me too!" Mandy exclaimed. "I just love to dance."

"I signed up for sports. I just love to play volleyball." Natasha added, "This place is perfect for it."

"Hey, do you guys know where we get our schedule information?" Alexis asked. "I signed in but she didn't give me my schedule.

"Oh, I heard that they're handing them out when everyone actually gets here." Mandy replied.

"So we just hang out until then?"

Natasha nodded, "Pretty much."

Alexis sighed and let herself fall back into her bed. "What do you suggest we do in the meantime then?"

"Well, I'm getting tired of this dorm room. It's pretty small. Why don't we just hang out outside. We could meet the other campers." Mandy suggested. The other two agreed and so they headed out into the warm summer day.

The place was really wonderful and was right by the beach. It was a spectacular view and Alexis figured if she enjoyed on thing on this trip, it would be the beach view. So many people were there and mingling as they waited for everyone to arrive. Natasha already left them when she recognized an old friend, so it left Mandy and Alexis to find some source of social activity. They didn't have much luck, but just as she was about to suggest to Mandy to go inside, she heard her scream.

"Alexis, watch out!"

WHAM! It hit her. the pounding force of the volleyball knocked Alexis to the ground. Before she knew it Mandy and this strange guy were in front of her.

"Are you ok?" both asked.

Alexis slowly nodded. "Yeah, I, I think so."

"I am so sorry about that. Let me help you up." He did so in reaching out his hand. Alexis held on to it and when she was up, she wiped the sand on her pants. "I'm Brad, by the way." He said.

She smiled, "I'm Alexis."

* * *

Helen eagerly walked out of the plane. She was finally here! As she looked around the room flooded with people she heard her name. Turning in the sound's direction she saw a group of 4 people waving to her. She immediately walked their way.

"Un He!" One of them shouted. It was her grandfather. She hugged him tightly and smiled.

"I missed you so much." She said in Korean. He just nodded.

She greeted her grandmother next and then her two cousins, on 12 and the other 6. The older one was a boy while the little 6-year-old was a girl and cute as a button. When they all had enough of hugging they led Helen to the baggage claim and got her suitcases. Taking them along they headed to the parking lot and when everything was in the car they headed out. It was so good, to Helen to see her family that she rarely saw. She then thought back to her fiends. She missed them too. Then she remembered the pants and smiled. They would be eagerly waiting for her when she got back. She couldn't wait to tell them all of the wonderful sites in Korea.

As the car went along buildings as tall as the Empire State- at least that's what she thought- passed buy. They were stacked side by side and seemed to go 20 stories high. It was like she was in the Asian New York. She was in awe, and just knew that this would be a trip she would never forget.

* * *

Carrie checked herself one more time. She just needed to look good for this afternoon, but she didn't want that to be noticeable. She was wearing a purple blouse with embroidered white flowers and a pair of nice fitting jeans. She nodded in approval. After this she took her purse and headed to Ben & Jerry's. Starting the car she drove to town and when the familiar sign revealed itself she turned into the parking lot. The familiar bell rang as she walked inside. Looking around and seeing that Jake still wasn't there she decided to go ahead and order her ice cream.

"I'll take strawberry." Carrie said to the cashier. She paid her money and took a seat. Strawberry was her usual and favorite flavor ice cream.

It was only a matter of minutes before Jake appeared in his flannel shirt and loose jeans. He smiled upon seeing her and sat down beside her.

"I see you already have your order." He said with a smile.

"Well, I figured that I would go ahead."

He nodded, "Ok, let me go and get some for myself as well." He did and returned with chocolate chunk ice cream.

"So, first day away from all your friends isn't it?" he asked.

Carrie nodded "Yeah, I mean, it's weird because we've never been apart."

"I understand. Actually that's why I invited you. I Thought that you might like some company."

Carrie smiled; he was so sweet to think of things like that. It really did help knowing that he wasn't going anywhere.

"That's sweet of you." Carrie replied, but she was horrified. Did she actually say it? Luckily Jake seemed to miss her comment.

"What did you say?" he asked

"Oh…nothing. Just that this ice cream was sweet."

She just hated herself. Why couldn't she just have to courage to tell him face to face that she was in love with him? No matter how much she tried she just never could really tell him.

* * *

Vanessa sighed as the car rode up the gravel driveway and made cracking noises. It was torture that she was going to be here for the next few weeks, and it was really for no reason at all. She looked at her parents and they both seemed to have solemn looks. They haven't really smiled in that past month. It didn't really concern her but it did make her curious. When the car stopped everyone got out. Her grandmother greeted her warmly and almost squeezed the breath out of her.

"We're so glad you're here" she exclaimed.

Her grandfather was next to greet her and luckily he was gentler. "It's good to see ya pumpkin." He said affectionately.

Vanessa's sister got her hug too and then they were led into the house. Her parent's followed too, but they didn't stay long, though because her parents said they had things to do. What things did they have to do? Was it something she wasn't told about? What secret were they hiding? These questions ran through her mind as she waved good-bye to her parents. She didn't know what they were up too, but she did know that it had to be something bad if it made them leave Grandpa and Grandma without so soon. They never have done that in her entire life. They would always stay for hours, and here they were leaving after a few minutes.

"Come on, let's find something that you can do." Her grandmother said interrupting her thoughts.

Vanessa agreed but those questions never left her mind.

* * *

So, what do you think? The plot's building and I know that it's slow but trust me it will pick up pace real soon. Anyway, I still open for anyone to Beta, because as you can see I make a lot of mistakes. Well, as always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	5. Mysteries Ahead

All right, this is sad that no one reviewed my last chapter. I really believe that if no one will review, that it wouldn't be worth it to post the other chapters. I really hoped that people would like this new story. I ask, and beg, of you to tell me what you think. Not many people are even hitting this story. Is it that bad? I need to know. Well, here's that next chapter, and possibly the last, if I get no feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Carrie waved good-by to Jake and opened her car door. Getting in, she started the car and headed back home. She could just hit herself. Here was the perfect time to tell Jake how she really felt, and she blew it. She sighed.

_Maybe next time,_ she thought hopefully.

She drove out of Ben & Jerry's and headed home. There wasn't much to do but read, listen to music, or get on the computer, so personally she wasn't all to excited about heading home.

When her house came into site, she parked her car and headed to the door. She noticed that her mother's care wasn't there, so she was relieved to find a note taped to the door.

_Went to doctor's appointment, be back in and hour, _It said.

_Doctor's? She didn't tell me about any doctor appointmen,_ Carrie thought a little worried.

That anxiousness soon passed, though. Stuff like this seemed to happen a lot in her household. In fact, she could remember being left at school in first grade for 45 minutes because her father thought her mother was going to pick her up, and her mother thought her father was to pick her up. She laughed remembering that incident.

Carrie then unlocked the door, and began to look around as she tried to find some source of amusement to pass the hour by.

* * *

"Kim Pop?" Helen's grandmother asked at the dining room table that was filled with multitudes of oriental foods. She was used to eating things like this, thought, and she actually loved to eat it.

"Ne." She replied, saying yes to the offer of Kim Pop.

The plate of Kim Pop was passed around and she took a few for herself.

The meal lasted for about 30 minutes and when Helen was stuffed, she excused herself from the table, making her way to the room she would be staying in. It was a very comfortable and warm room. Very inviting to her. She sprawled herself over the bed and laid there for a few minutes. Than, still bored, she took out her mp3 player and listened to it. It was time now to actually unpack, and so she decided that it would be more interesting if she listened to the music at the same time.

She took out her clothes and placed them in the drawers nicely. It was then she revealed the pants. Gently taking them she decided to place them on the top shelf of the closet. A special place. When she did so she noticed a photo album in the corner. She loved looking through photo albums and so she found no harm in deciding to look through it. She took it down and laid it out on her bed. Opening it she examined the pictures. The pictures were mostly of her relatives her smiling at different places. There were a few wedding pictures too. The thing that stuck her the most interesting though was a picture of her with two adults. They were strangers to her. She had never seen them before and she just knew that the little girl, about three was her. She just knew it. Why was she with these adults who clearly were not her parents? Who were they…friends? They just had to be. Helen just shook her head and decided she would bring up the picture later. Closing the album she went back to packing but still with many questions running through her mind.

* * *

Alexis couldn't stop thinking about Brad. He seemed so handsome and kind to her when she was knocked over with a volleyball…unfortunately. Well, she couldn't have helped that. After the incident, Brad talked with her a little, and she got some information about him. He was 17, a year older than herself, he was from Alabama, and had one little brother. Though they were insignificant details, sort of, she found herself becoming head over heels for Brad. She just had to find more about him.

"Alexis, you ready to get our schedules? They have them out now." Mandy said.

Alexis was too busy daydreaming to notice that Mandy was talking to her.

"Alexis! Earth to Alexis!" Mandy exclaimed waving her hand in front of Alexis's eyes. That seemed to get her attention.

"Huh? What!"

"Are you ready to go and get our schedules?" Mandy asked again.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

They did and waited in a pretty long line for them. Alexis was still daydreaming when this other girl bumped into them.

"Excuse me, but you don't mind if I cut…do you? Oh, of course you don't." She laughed and took a place in front of Alexis. This brought her out of her daze and made her furious. She did not need to be talked to like that. Mandy could see her face getting red and attempted to calm her down.

"Alexis, Calm down. I hear that's Erica."

"Who cares if I know her name." Alexis whispered back.

"No, I hear that she's like the bully of this camp. She came last year and sent some girls home crying."

"Well, I'd like to see her cry her way home this year! Who does she think she is to just cut in front of me like that? It's just SO rude!"

She would have done something drastic, but thankfully Brad arrived and calmed her down from her temper.

"Hey, waiting in line?" he asked

Alexis immediately smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Did you get your schedule yet?"

"Oh, yeah I did. Got sports."

Alexis nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Se ya."

* * *

"Can you go and check if your grandfather's ready for supper yet?" Her grandma Ruth asked.

Vanessa dido and left the kitchen to search for her Grandpa. He just couldn't be very far. She eventually did find him in his bedroom trying to take a nap. Gently, she shook him and he stirred.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Grandma said dinner's ready." Vanessa replied.

"Oh," With that her grandpa followed her into the kitchen where Tammy was already happily seated.

The meal was in silence except for the occasional comment from Tammy. She gave life to the meal.

Throughout the whole meal, the thing about her parents bothered her. It just seemed too weird that they would send her to Grandma's house if they weren't going on a trip. And then they always seemed sad and upset. She wished that she could have her friends to talk to about this. They would have suggestions and comfort her. She would also have avoided coming over to her grandparent's house.

Her grandmother suggested they clean the house when they finished eating. Vanessa reluctantly agreed and began. She started to clean but found a piece of card on the floor by the door amongst the many shoes. It was a business card for a lawyer that probably dropped out of one of her parent's pocket.

_A Lawyer?_ She asked herself._ But__That would mean_….no she couldn't think of that. She just couldn't picture that happening. Shaking that thought away she continued to the boring task of cleaning.

* * *

"Carrie, I'm home." Her mother called.

Carrie stopped from her reading and greeted her mother.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?" she asked

Her mother smiled and looked anxious "Is you father here?"

"Oh…yeah, he came around thirty minutes ago."

She nodded. "Have him come in here."

Carrie did as her mother said and got her father. No doubt a little curious. When they were all were seated in the living room, Carrie's mother took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm Pregnant."

* * *

So, what do you think. The climax is defiantly building up and I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions. Well, stay tuned then to see more. That is, if I decide to continue this story. I really need you reviews. I promise that it will not be in vain. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Tell It Like It Is

Well I'M BACK! and i'm more determined than ever to finish it. So, this is the first chapter of mine with a Beta...compliments of Hell Is Freezing Over. Thanks! (: Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 5: Tell It Like It Is**

Alexis was indeed happy when she saw she had dance on her schedule. Mandy got it as well and when they found out, they both screamed in delight. They practically ran to their dorm rooms where Natasha was already standing.

"Did you both get your Dance?" she asked

They nodded, "And what about you?" Alexis asked.

"I got sports."

"So, when's lunch going to be served?"

Alexis shrugged and brought out her schedule. "It says 12:30."

Mandy groaned. "Why do they make us wait an extra 30 minutes? The normal time is noon, so why can't this camp do the normal thing?"

"No idea, but I'm going outside to maybe jog." Natasha said as she laced her shoes and ran out of the room.

"I think that I'll get something from the snack machine to help my hunger,"

Mandy declared. "Wanna come?"

Alexis did and followed her out of the room where she saw Erica. She saw Alexis and rolled her eyes.

"I saw you with that Brad guy…you better be careful. He's not what you think."

"And why is that?" Alexis challenged.

"Because, he's not interested in you…to him you're just a prize to be won." She replied smugly.

That did it for Alexis. What right did she have in talking about Brad like that? "I don't suppose you're jealous?"

She laughed, "Me? Jealous? No, I'm just doing you a favor. Stay away from him. Besides I wouldn't be happy if I were you…maybe you should jog around the block to loose some weight."

She walked off with two other girls behind her. Alexis was furious. That Erica was mean, and she didn't do a single thing to deserve it. The only thing she could conclude was that she was jealous that Brad was interested in her. In that case all the things she said about Brad were not at all true.

-----------

"You're what?" Carrie's father asked in disbelief.

"I'm…pregnant."

There was silence. All Carrie could think about was… "Wow, I'll have a new baby brother a sister". That was what she always wanted. Though granted, many people deemed her lucky for being an only child.

"I went to the doctor and he confirmed it."

"And you didn't tell me? You didn't think to say that you thought you might be pregnant?"

"Honey I realize that you're worried, but it's wonderful news!"

"Do you know how many failed pregnancies occur at your age?"

"I…I'm not that old. How could you think that?"

After a few seconds, her father's face calmed and he seemed to finally accept the fact.

"I'm sorry." He began, "Just a lot of things going in my mind about this…Wow! Pregnant." He walked over and hugged his wife. He said it as if he finally understood that he was going to have another child.

Carrie smiled, and she really was happy. This was all new to her and

she couldn't help being a little excited. She hugged her parents and went straight to her room. She needed to tell her friends about this. She debated on who to tell first but decided on writing to Helen and Alexis. She could call Vanessa without worrying about long distance charges.

-----------

"Vanessa could you get the phone?"

Vanessa sighed and turned of the TV, then reached for the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Vanessa?"

"Yes," Vanessa replied, confused.

"Hey, it's Carrie."

"Oh. I forgot I gave you this phone number. Well, how are things going?"

"Things are going ok with Jake."

"So, you haven't told him yet?" Vanessa asked.

"No, I just can't bring myself to say it. But anyway, I called because I just got some wonderful news."

"What?"

"My mother…is pregnant!" Carrie answered.

Vanessa laughed for, "That's wonderful."

"I know! It's a little late but I've always wished to have a brother or sister…and now I will."

"Well, trust me it isn't all that great." Vanessa replied as she glanced down at Terry playing with dolls on the floor.

"Oh, you always say that."

"Well, maybe you'd be the person to enjoy it more. I'm really happy for you, though."

"Thanks. So, Anyway, how are things with you?"

Vanessa sighed, "No too great. I'm bored…and I think my parents are getting a divorce." She replied.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. Are you sure though?"

"No, not really, but I found a lawyer's card. It had to be my parents, because my grandparents don't carry stuff like that around, and I don't see any other reason for the card, then that they're planning to get a divorce. And it all makes sense. My parents don't seem happy they don't laugh. I think that they sent me over here to talk about this subject in private."

Vanessa could feel tears coming. She didn't want to be just another kid with divorced parents, going from father to mother and back again. She didn't want to have to choose between her mom or dad. She didn't want to be in this situation at all and she felt like it was her duty to try and fix it.

"I hope you're wrong." Carrie replied trying to comfort her friend.

"Me too, Carrie. Me too."

---------

Helen once more took a look at the mysterious picture. Questions ran through her mind. Who were these people? She didn't have the nerve to ask, though. She was afraid of the answer. Afraid that when she found out her world would fall apart. Just than there was a knock at her door. Quickly she pushed the album under the bed.

The door opened and it was her grandmother.

"Do you want to go out and shop with your cousin?" she asked in Korean.

Helen nodded. "Yeah, I would." She replied.

Her grandmother smiled and motioned her to come. She guessed they were going now.

"Chan qua man." She said, telling her grandmother to wait.

She quickly grabbed her things, including the picture. Maybe her cousin might know. She would feel more comfortable talking to her than her grandparents. So, hoping to shed light on this mystery she walked out the door and went shopping with her 15-year-old cousin, Kyong with the traveling pants helping her along.

* * *

So, yes it's short and snappy, but I hope you enjoy it. I know it was fun to write for me. Oh, and the language up there isn't real Korean. It's just how the word is pronounced. I tried to use translaters to actually give the Korean symbols, but it didn't work out :( Well, Keep on reviewing! 


	7. Questions and Surprises

So, another chapter, and again, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Don't let that stop you from reading it, though. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Well, enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Questions and Surprises**

In the next week they made the trip to the doctor's office to determine the sex of the baby. Both Carrie's Parents were excited and it showed on their face. As they waited in the doctors office she looked at her mom. She was smiling and playing with her hands. She turned her attention to her father now. His legs were moving up and down, a sign he was nervous as well.

For her she was excited and her heart seemed to skip a beat when they were called.

"Brines"

They all got up and followed the nurse waling through halls and doors,

when at last they settle in a room.

"Wait here, the doctor will be with you in a minutes."

Carrie sighed. Usually when they said that, they would come around 15 minutes later. She was surprised though as the Doctor Hammond arrived nearly seconds after the nurse left. He greeted them and began to get started on the ultrasound.

She watched anxiously as he poured the gel over the stomach and moved the stick around.

"well, congratulations…you're going….to have twins."

She watched as her parents jaw just dropped at that announcement. That was certainly a shock, even to her. She was going to have TWO siblings.

"Twins?" Her mother questioned.

He nodded, "Yes, look at the two skulls. From what it appears there's one boy and a girl."

Her parents shock disappeared and was replaced with a obvious joy.

"Twins!" she exclaimed to her husband happily.

He nodded, "Wow…Twins."

* * *

"Alexis Summit"

Alexis lifted her head and found one of the camp counselors handing

out letters and packages. She reached for the two letters that the counselors held out to her, and she opened them immediately ignoring the food before her.

"Gosh, I don't think I've ever think a person get so exited over a letter." Mandy commented with a laugh.

Alexis glanced at her friend and flashed a smile, then returned her attention to her letter. One was from Carrie, and the other was from her parents. She opened the letter at the top which happened to be Carrie's

Alexis,

How are you down in the Sunshine state? I'm sure you're having more fun than I am. I still haven't told Jake yet, and I'm sure that you're shaking you head right now. I don't know, I just can't bring myself to tell him. Every time I try the words don't come out. Anyway, I have some great news. I'm no longer going to be an only child…my mother is pregnant! And not just one, but two! My mother's having twins. You probably think I'm joking, but I'm not. Now you can laugh for joy, and tell me what a terrible time that I going to have when the babies are born, but I'm truly happy. I can just see you smiling and having a good time in Florida and I wish that I could be there with you. Bring back some Florida sand for me…will you?

Love, your friend

Carrie Brines

Alexis smiled and set the letter down. Yes, Carrie knew her well. She was among others who opinion that siblings were a nuisance and annoying. She had an older brother, James, who was attending college. He would always annoy her with that fact that he was the oldest. Despite this fact, she knew how she really wanted a sibling and because of that she really was happy with the fact that her fried was happy. She read her parents letter next.

When she read that she set it back down and continued eating her lunch. Just than Brad came up.

"Hey." He said sweetly

"Hey." Alexis replied smiling.

He sat down beside her and they began to talk for some time, and when his friends came he left, saying he was sorry. Before he left he leaned in and gave her a small peck of her cheek.

He kissed her. Now granted it was on the cheek, but it was a still a kiss. She smiled to herself, awed that he would show any interest in someone like her.

When he left she glanced around and saw Erica. She was glaring at her and giving her an evil look holding her gaze for a few seconds. It was Erica that broke it and as she did sheflipped her blonde hair and turned over to talk to her friends.

"Hey, Mandy, do you think that Erica was right?"

"About what?" Mandy replied.

"Do you think Erica was right about Brad."

Mandy turned and watched as Brad left. "I don't know; I really don't."

* * *

They went to a place that had the feel of a flea market. There were

little stands everywhere selling all sorts of things from food to scarves and

skirts. People were talking and trying to sell their product.It was exactly a picture of a china town in New York.

They had been shopping for about an hour, and had only bought a few items to show for it. They were now finished and rode on the bus to get back to her grandparents house. It was then that Helen decided it was time to see if Kyong knew anything aboutthese adults in the picture.

When they sat down in the seat and were on the road she brought out the picture.

"Kyong, do you know who this person is."

She braced herself for an answer, but Kyong was quite. Her eyes told her that she knew the truth, but what she said contradicted it.

"N…No." she replied seeming in a rush and turned her attention back to touching up on her makeup. She seemed nervous and Helen had every reason to believe her cousin, and possibly all her family, knew about the people and just for some reason didn't want her to know about them.

* * *

Vanessa couldn't sleep that night. Her parents had recently announced over the phone that She was coming home…early. Tomorrow morning she would be heading back home sooner than she though that she would.

Questions ran through her mind wondering why she was going home that early. Not only that her parents announced that they needed to talk. That was what scared her the most. If her suspicion proved correct they wanted to announce their divorce. She didn't want that, but in her mind there was no other explanation.

What would she do if they were getting a divorce? Would she have to go from her dad's house to her mother's or would she have to choose one parent to stay with permanently. She didn't know if she was really up to chose.

It really worried her, and she didn't think that she would get any sleep with thoughts and questions running through her head never giving her a moments peace.

* * *

Ok, thanks Hell's Freezing Over for being my beta. Anyway, I know that some are wondering why didn't we read what her parents said, and what did Alexis and Brad talk about, but that will come in the next chapter. Well, I guess I'll end this Author's note by asking humbling for you to review to tell me what you think of this chapter. Until next time. 


End file.
